


Meeting You

by Stickkit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Complete, Eating Disorders, Flirting, Florida, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Sickness, Slow Dancing, hospital., literally a major character death have fun, vlog but not vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickkit/pseuds/Stickkit
Summary: George meets with Dream for a vlog but things don’t go as planned and things end up terribly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (TWS!! MENTIONS OF D34TH, SICKNESS, ED, AND S3LF H4RM)
> 
> Please enjoy this story that I’ve already posted on wattpad but wanted to post on here <3  
> twitter is @stickkitt aha
> 
> overall enjoy this story ive made  
> (told in georges pov until i say its not)

It was just another day in my life.

Waking up.

Getting ready for the day.

Struggling to eat. (Ive always had trouble eating ever since my last relationship. My girlfriend had threatened to leave me because I was 'gaining weight'. Eventually she had enough of me and ever since then I wanted to look good for everyone so I stopped eating.)

Streaming.

Talking to friends.

Then sleeping again.

Then repeat.

It gets boring doing the same things over and over again but I have no other choice. What else would I do? Go outside? Your crazy if you think that.

But for some reason today was different. I was in a vc with Dream and Sapnap and they were just talking about video ideas.

"What if George went to your house Dream?"

"I haven't even seen his face Sapnap, how would that work." I say, rolling his eyes like they could even see me because my camera was off.

"Well he could tell you when he gets to the airport then you can just see his face there."

"How would I tell him apart from everyone else though if I haven't even seen him?"

"I could wear something blue or just tell you what im wearing that day." Dream finally says

"Are you really serious about this idea? I mean yeah it'll be good content but how would it even work if you haven't done a face reveal?"

"Just don't record my face and if you do then just put something over it. It works the same."

"I guess?? I'm still not sure about it but if your all for it then i'll do it."

"Cool so it's a plan?" Sapnap says, you can tell he's excited for some reason. Which is weird because he's not even going.

"Yeah"

"Yeah I guess." I'm still not so sure about this but it is good content.

"Great! So, George, when are you going to book a flight?"

"I'll get my ticket tomorrow but maybe i'll get it for a week from now? Anyway, why are you so excited for this? Are you even going?"

"No but i've already seen Dreams face so I don't need to."

You can tell he has a smirk on his face.

"Right.. Anyway, Dream does that work for you?"

"Yeah! Can't wait for you to come!"

My heart skips a beat.

Why

Why

Why.

I'm straight.

"Yeah can't wait! Anyway guys, i'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight!"

"Night George!" Sapnap says as he disconnects from the vc.

"Goodnight George! Can't wait to see you!"

Dream also leaves the vc as he says this, then I leave.

A week.

The week passes by faster then I expect and soon enough i'm on a plane heading to Florida. I feel nervous and a bit nauseous.

_I need to calm down, why am I this nervous?? I've talked to him online a bunch so this shouldn't be any different. Is it-_

The lady tapping on my shoulder interrupts my thoughts.

"Sir? The plane landed a while ago I thought I should just let you know."

"Oh thank you!"

I walk out of the plane and text dream

Me: Im here :]

Dream: Okay! I'm wearing a blue hoodie and dark blue jeans. Just so you can find me lol

Me: Alright, i'm getting my bags. Hold on just call me and tell me where you are it'll be easier.

Dream: Alright.

I get my bags and hear my phone ring.

"Dream, hi, where are you."

"Hey George. I'm at the front of the airport, near the door."

"Alright, i'll go there."

As I start walking there I can feel my heart beat faster.

Why.

I choose to ignore it and make it to the front where Dream said he was.

"I'm here, where are you?" I say, looking around

"Around the cafeteria area, what about you? Wait I think I see you! Turn around!"

I turn around and see a man waving at me. He's wearing a blue hoodie and dark blue pants.

Its him.

My heart starts pounding.

_Why am I so nervous?? I'm just meeting him and it's not the first time i've talked to him._

He starts walking towards me and I just stand there.

He's so good looking.

Wait what am I thinking???

He's just a friend and i'm straight.

Right?

I guess I had gotten lost in my thoughts again because when I get back to reality Dream is right in front of me.

"Hey George." He says with a smile

Great. He's better looking up close.

"Hey Dream! You look better than I thought you would" He laughs at my comment then we start walking to his car.

Its a bit awkward since it was our first time meeting in person and my first time seeing him in person.

"So how was your flight?" Dream asks, finally breaking the silence.

"It was pretty good!" I say with a smile

"Thats good."

It gets quiet again.

Awkward.

Suddenly I hear a click as if someone had taken a picture. I look over at Dream and he's looking down at his phone smiling.

"Can I post this?" He looks over at me and shows me the picture.

"Sure!" I give him a small smile

We arrive at his house and he shows me around.

"... And this is the room your going to stay in. Hope you like it, It was a bit messy before this so I had to clean it." He leads me into a room, its nice and clean.

It smells like him.

"It looks great! Thanks." I give him a small smile while I start to bring my things in.

He leaves the room and I continue to unpack. Eventually it's time for dinner so Dream calls me out to eat.

"So how are you liking things so far?"

"Well it's nice I guess, the ride here was pretty cool since I got to see a bit of the outside."

It gets quiet again.

He seems to notice me just poking at my food and not eating.

"Hey, why aren't you eating? Do you not like it?"

"No um.. I'm just not hungry."

_I can't tell him about the past. I cant, I cant, I cant. He'll think the same as she did if I eat a lot._

"Oh alright. So what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Well what do you guys have around here?"

"We can go to Universal Studios tomorrow"

"That sounds like fun!"

"So it's a plan?"

"Yeah! Cant wait to go tomorrow" I give him a small smile and he smiles back.

I feel sick in my stomach so I excuse myself from the table.

I run to the bathroom and throw up.

Whats wrong with me? Is it cause i'm nervous? No. I'm not nervous anymore.

But if i'm not nervous then why did I-

"Hey George are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah i'm fine. I just don't feel well."

"Oh, I have some medicine if you want to take some!"

"That would be nice." I flush the toilet and wash my hands then open the door. He's standing right there and he has a worried look on his face.

I put my hand on his cheek, "I'm okay, don't worry."

"Yeah." He looks at me and im looking at him. He sinks his cheek deeper into my hand and closes his eyes.

Wait what am I doing. I just met him today.

I quickly remove my hand from his cheek and look away from him.

"Sorry.. I don't know what I was doing."

"It's fine, I liked it." He smiles at me then goes into the bathroom to get the medicine.

He liked it? What does that mean?

He comes back with some medicine and I take it. Its around 9 p.m now and we decide to watch a movie.

It's raining outside and we hear the raindrops hitting the window. Theres also thunder but not much of it. We decide to head to bed so I go to my room and he goes to his.

The thunder makes it hard to sleep so I end up staying up until 4 a.m until I eventually fall asleep as the rain calms down.

-+-+-+-+-+

Its 9 a.m and I only got 5 hours of sleep. It's not that bad considering I barely sleep due to making videos and recordings.

I walk out of the room I'm staying in and Dream is already in the kitchen making food. It smells nice but i'm still not in the mood to eat.

"Good morning George! Food is ready and we'll be heading to Universal Studios soon! You should eat, you need the energy."

"Good morning! But no thanks, i'm genuinely not that hungry.. Thanks for the offer though!"

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten since you got here, you should eat."

"I'll be fine, if I get hungry i'll eat something at Universal." I give him a smile then go to get my things ready for the day.

-+-+-+-+-+

We arrive at Universal Studios and I take out my camera to record some things for the vlog.

It's all going well until we get out of the ride we were in. I get another sick feeling in my stomach but decide to ignore it. I guess Dream seems to notice my change of behavior because he hands me some medicine.

Did he know I wouldn't feel well today?

I look up at him and smile then take the medicine. He smiles back at me then goes for my hand and grabs it. I don't pull my hand away and turn away from him to hide my blushing face.

Is this happening?

. . .

This is nice. Being with Dream. Just the thought of him makes my heart flutter with excitement.

It hits me that I am, indeed, in love with this man.

"You should really eat something, you haven't eaten all day."

"I don't really feel hungry.. Maybe later?"

_I feel that if I eat too much i'll gain weight and if I gain weight you won't like me because i'll be too fat and I want you to like me as much as I like you. I must stay perfect for you so you'll like me-_

He pulls me into a hug,

"Promise me you'll eat something soon?"

"I.. I promise."

_Liar._


	2. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TWS FOR FULL STORY: MENTIONS OF D34TH, SICKNESS, ED, AND S3LF H4RM)

They arrive back home and Dream, even though he's exhausted, makes some dinner.

"Hey George! I made some food, come eat" I look over at him and he has a huge smile on his face, you can tell he's proud of what he's made for dinner.

He's made some macaroni and cheese with some grilled chicken. Just the sight of it makes me gag. Don't get me wrong, it was probably really good food but just the sight of food at this point was just terrible to look at.

"Come eat George! You promised you would." He motions for me to sit next to him and I do. He hasn't served me much food for some reason.

Wait.

Does he think that i'm gaining weight so he's given me only a bit of food? Thats most likely it.

"Thanks." I look down at my food, it looks great but I don't think i'll eat today.

You promised, you have to eat.

I did promise.

I sigh and take a small bite of the food. I look over and Dream and he looks happy but I notice he hasn't touched his food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask and he looks at his food then take a big bite of it.

I guess he is.

I look back over at my food and just stare at it. I feel sick just from that one bite. Technically I did eat, just not a bunch.

"I'm um.. I'm full, it was a good meal though. Thank you Dreamy." He laughs at what I say then looks down at my plate.

"Is that all your going to eat? You haven't eaten anything, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dream, just not that hungry." I walk into the kitchen then put my plate next to the sink. I look over at him,

"Dream i'm honestly fine. You can stop worrying."

He gets up from the table then walks over to me and gives me another hug. This one feels more... sad? I return the hug and start crying into his chest.

It feels safe and warm. Just standing here with Dream hugging me is all I need. He pulls away for a moment and the warmth is gone.

"George, tell me, whats wrong. Why won't you eat?"

"I um... I don't really like to talk about it."

"Thats fine, take your time trying to talk about it. Come here."

He pulls me back into the hug and its warm once more. We stay like this for a while and then we break apart once more.

"Around 5 months ago I was in this relationship with this girl. Everything was well at first until she had said a few things that eventually made me stop eating."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of things?"

"Things like 'Your getting so fat!' and 'Stop eating so much'."

"George, don't listen to those types of things. You look perfect the way you are. Listen, lets do this thing where you look in the mirror everyday and tell yourself something good about how you look. From there we'll focus on helping you eat as well. I love you George, please focus on taking care of yourself."

He loves me?

He brings me back into a hug and more tears come out of my eyes.

"Dream... in what way do you love me?"

"George I like you in more than a friend way. More than a best friend way. I love you."

I can feel my face getting hot and I push my face into Dreams chest.

"I love you too Dream.." I mumble with my face still buried in his chest.

"Hmm what was that?"

"I love you too idiot."

He laughs then pulls me in for a kiss then stops before touching my lips.

"Can I?"

"Go for it."

He gives me a soft kiss that only lasts for about 20 seconds then he pulls away. He looks embarrassed. I giggle a bit at him being so flustered then go in for a second kiss. This one is a bit longer and more nice.

We end up falling asleep together holding each other close. Its nice and warm and I feel safe.

-+-+-+-+

A few days pass and my self confidence is skyrocketing. The positive comments im giving myself and having Dream there to help me through it is great. I'm feeling better than ever, the only thing left is helping me eat more.

Its way harder than I thought but Dream says that everything counts, even the small things!

Another day passes,

"Hey George, theres this one place I want to show you today. Can we go?"

"Yeah of course!"

We get into the car and Dream starts driving somewhere. About 30 minutes later we arrive and its this field of flowers and grass.

"It's beautiful."

"Thats not all."

He leads me to this lit up place in the field and he takes out a speaker that plays a beautiful song.

_**(Play the Howls Moving Castle theme but on the piano on youtube or soundcloud!!)** _

He takes my hand and we start dancing to the song. Our eyes are locked into each others. We hold each other close.

I never want this moment to end, it feels so magical. Like its out of a movie.

I savor this moment as much as I can. The way Dream spins me around, the way our feet move.

I really do love this man. I really, really do. I would do anything for him so I will do my best to get better for him.

The music ends and we sit on the ground for a bit talking. Dream takes out his phone and posts something on twitter. Its the picture of me when we first met with the caption, 'Gogy'.

I reply to the tweet with a picture of him with an emoji over his face with the caption 'Dre'. After a while I check the replies and everyone is just freaking out asking if that was really him and I show Dream some of the replies and we laugh at them.

This is probably one of the best moments in my life. Being here with Dream and just being able to spend time with him.

-+-+-+-+

An hour passes and we arrive back home. Dream makes some sandwiches and serves me half of one.

I look down at it and just sit there for a moment. Right now I genuinely don't feel hungry at all. Before this I had eaten a bit of toast for breakfast.

"Are you not ready to eat yet?"

"Um i'll eat a bit right now. It's the least I can do since you took me somewhere so beautiful."

"Alright, don't pressure yourself to do anything though."

I nod at him then take a small bite of my food trying my best not to spit it out. It's good, trust me, Dream is an amazing cook but I just can't bring myself to eat much.

-+-+-+-+

Dream finishes eating and looks over at me since I haven't touched my food since the first bite.

"George, you should really eat."

"I know, i'm just not that hungry at the moment. I'll be fine Dream."

I get up from the table and I feel dizzy. I can't even walk straight so I stand there for a while.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to help you to your room?"

"I'm fine Dream."

I walk to my room and my head is killing me. The walls are moving and I can't think, eventually everything turns black.

_I've fainted._


	3. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time. The letter is the last thing i’ll leave for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter since the next one will sadly be the last :]

(Dreams POV)

Its weirdly quiet. Usually George isn't in his room for that long so I decide to check on him. I walk into the room then stop when I see him.

Am I seeing this right?

George has fainted.

I panic, is this really happening? What do I do?? He wont wake up no matter what I do.

Right call the ambulance, right.

I cant even think straight right now.. George please be okay, please.

I call the ambulance and they come quickly and take George to the hospital.

I have to go. I have to.

I run to my car and immediately start driving to the hospital they told me they were taking him. It starts raining, just like the first night we met.

He better be okay. If he's not I don't know what I'll do with myself.

I arrive at the hospital and get out of my car and run to the front door, not even caring that its pouring rain.

Im surprised I didn't get pulled over at the speed I was going in my car, especially since it was raining. But no time to think of that now, I have to get to Georges room.

I walk up the the front desk,

"Um.. do you guys have someone named George Davidson here?"

"Room 404, not sure if your allowed up there though. Im pretty sure they're still working."

"Ah, thank you!"

I run to the elevator and click the up button. I hope George is okay.

I wonder why he fainted. Was he not feeling well and didn't tell me? Is it cause he hasn't been eating?

I knew I should've helped him better, i'm such an idiot. Now who knows if he'll be alright.

The elevator door opens and I rush to Georges room where there is a few doctors and nurses. I walk up to a nurse that is currently standing on the side of the door,

"How is he?"

"What is your relationship with him?"

What is my relationship with him? I don't know.

Is he my lover?

..Or just a friend?

We talked about it once but other than that time we didn't confirm it.

"I'm his friend."

"Alright, wait in the hall, we haven't gotten any information on how he's doing yet."

"Okay"

I take a seat in the hall biting my nails. Im extremely nervous for what they'll tell me. I hope he's okay.

-+-+-+-+

About 30 minutes later the same lady walked up to me,

"He's in stable condition right now, but he will need to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Thank you."

I walk past her into his room. He's asleep. Thank god he's okay.

I decide to let him stay asleep for a while and after a couple minutes he wakes up.

"Where am I?" He looks around the room until he sees me. "Dream?"

"Hey George, how are you feeling?" I say softly

"My head hurts a bit but overall I feel fine. Mind telling me what happened?"

"You passed out. I found you in your room. I'm assuming its because you don't eat much."

"Probably. Who knew it would lead me into a hospital though." George giggles

He's so positive about this.

"I was so worried. Worried that you wouldn't be okay. Worried that-"

"Dream, look at me." I look over to him and my eyes meet his. "I'm okay."

He leans in to give me a hug then pulls away from it after a while.

"Don't worry about me Dream i'll be fine. Go home and take care of yourself for now, I have the doctors here to take care of me."

"Alright. Please eat whatever they give you here. I um.." I hesitate for a bit and he gives me a confused look.

"You..?"

"I love you." I mumble

"What was that Dream? I couldn't quite hear you." George smirks

"George."

"Fine fine, I love you too Dreamy."

My heart flutters.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow George." I smile at him and he smiles back.

-+-+-+-+

So, he really does love me. In more than a friend way. I think about this on my way home as I listen to my playlist.

A certain song plays.

The same song we danced to in that night.

I turn up the volume and hum along with it.

He'll be fine. He fight through this.

-+-+-+-+

I arrive home and the house feels empty. Without George its quiet and lonely.

I miss him. I wish he were here with me. I hope he's alright. Maybe I should check on him.

No, no. He'll be fine. He told me to take care of myself so I will.

I go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich to eat. As i'm eating I hear some thunder.

Its raining like the first night George was here. The house is so quiet you can hear the pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows.

I miss him. I wish he were here with me.

I finish my sandwich and go to my bed to lay down.

I wish he were here with me. I wish I could hold him close.

Eventually I close my eyes and start to close my eyes and fall asleep.

-+-+-+

Georges POV:

The hospital. Its extremely boring here and I wish I could go with Dream.

A doctor walks in along with a nurse.

"Hello George, how are you feeling?"

"Im feeling fine. I would want to go home though."

"You may feel fine but your not healthy. You have to stay here for a couple of days until you are better."

"Right, right."

After a while and a few tests the Doctor and nurse leave and another nurse comes in with some food.

Hospital food looks so gross. I'm assuming its canned food.

I sigh then push the tray of food aside.

I hear rain. Its raining like the first day I was at Dreams house.

Dream. I miss him

I start to close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

-+-+-+

A couple days have passed now, i've been in the hospital for all of those days. Dream has visited me a couple times which im thankful for.

But, today feels different. I have a terrible feeling in my stomach and an even worse headache.

A doctor walks into my room and he has a weird look on his face.

"George, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Okay well I have some bad news. You haven't been eating much and it is heavily affecting your body. We are trying everything we can do to help you but it seems to not be working. This can lead to death if you don't try yourself to help your body."

I sit there, shocked for a moment.

It can lead to death..? I have to try to help myself. For Dream. Its what he would have wanted.

"Alright, I understand."

"Great. Starting tomorrow we will give you all the help you need."

"Okay."

The doctor leaves the room and I'm still a bit shocked. I could die if I don't treat myself. I need to try.

I need to

I need to..

I cant.

Tears roll down my cheeks.

I cant do this. It's too much. Im scared.

I want Dream with me.

-+-+-+

Dreams POV:

I wonder how George is doing.

I've been able to see him for a while these past couple days and its been nice. Hard to believe that all we wanted to do was film a vlog when George arrived. Now its all gone downhill.

Its been hard to stay apart from George these past few days. I always try my best to go to the hospital early to be there in time for visiting hours and I stay until they end. Today George seemed a bit off when I visited. He said he was fine but I don't believe it. I hope he's okay.

-+-+-+

A few days later.

Georges POV:

Its been a few days since i've gotten the news. I haven't told Dream about it and I feel terrible but I can't bring myself to tell him.

I can feel my body getting weaker and weaker everyday.

Im not gonna make it out of here am I?

I want to tell Dream how much I love him before I go but.. I'm scared. Im scared of how he'll react when I tell him. Will he be mad that I didn't tell him sooner?

I have an idea. Its not the best but it'll work.

-+-+-+

Its done.

I wrote him a letter.

I put it in the envelope and place it next to me.

I sit there for a while. Thinking. Is this really the best way to do this?

My stomach starts hurting even more than it usually does and my chest is hurting along with it.

Everything goes black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh this took so long to write since I lost motivation in the middle of it!!   
> man will i miss writing this.   
> follow my tiktok @/stickkit!!  
> \+ twitter which is @/stickkitt :]


	4. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> Taking it all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note: Hello! Yes this is the last chapter sadly :(  
> I might add a bonus chapter(s) if I ever get the motivation and if any of you guys want it :]  
> I really did enjoy writing this and I plan to write a lot more so look forward to it if you like this! Writing the full story+ planning took about a month and a couple weeks so I really hope you enjoyed reading the full story. 
> 
> With all that being said, my social medias will be at the end notes and I hope you enjoy reading!  
> (as always, listen to the trigger warnings in the description of the story!)

Dreams POV:

I get a phone call from the hospital George is staying at. I wonder what its for. Are they going to release him? I hope thats the reason.

I answer,

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Dream, correct?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Well Dream, i'm very sorry to inform you that George Davidson did not make it. We tried everything we could to help him. He left you a letter if you would like to come pick it up."

What?

What do they mean.

What do they mean when they say, 'he didn't make it'?

He was supposed to be okay. He was supposed to stay in the hospital for only a while.

He was supposed to get better.

"Sir?"

"Oh.. Right sorry, I'll come pick up the letter."

"Alright, i'm very sorry for your loss."

"Mhm."

I hang up.

George.

You were supposed to be okay.

Tears roll down my cheeks and my heart aches.

Was he not fine after all?

He never told me about any of this. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He knew he wasn't ever going to make it out of the hospital.

Why didn't he tell me? I would've had more time to savor our time together. I would've had more time to hold him close. I would've had more time to prepare for this.

A letter. He left me a letter apparently. Thats what they told me anyway. I should go pick it up. I look to the left and see a bit of food I was making.

It was for George. I was going to go see him today and encourage him to eat a bit. Guess it's too late for any of that now.

I walk out the house and get into my car and start driving to the hospital. The music starts playing from my playlist and its the song. I turn it off.

Sitting in silence, I hear rain hitting my windows. It hasn't stopped raining and I hate it. I hate everything about this unfair planet.

Maybe i'm selfish.

Selfish for saying these things over a loss of a loved one.

A loved one.

I make it to the hospital in about 20 minutes and look at the building. I never want to come back to this place. I walk inside and go to the elevator. I stand there for a moment and look around waiting for the elevator to come down.

I never noticed how empty this place is. I guess this place isn't really known yet. It's a bit weird but whatever. The elevator comes down and I walk in and a few other people come in as well. I go up to the floor I need to go to and walk up to his room.

I take a deep breath and walk in. Its empty. Theres just a note waiting on the bed.

I can't believe it.

He's really gone.

He's gone,

he's really gone.

My breathing gets heavy and my vision is blurry. Tears roll down my cheeks again.

I walk up to the bed he was in and pick up the letter. My tear drops are staining the envelope. I turn around the envelope and it says to read it at the place I had taken him.

I'm hoping this is all a prank. I'm hoping that George is okay. That he'll come up behind me and give me a hug

But no. Nothing happens. Theres just silence and my breathing.

Eventually after a bit more crying and silence I decide its time to go home. I hope George is in a better place now. Away from the suffering he had to go through.

One day I'll be reunited with him. One day we can be happy together.

But not today. Not any time soon. It's not what he would've wanted. Right?

-+-+-+-+

After a while I arrive home.

I walk into my house and it feels even more empty than it usually does. I walk into the room George was staying in and sit on the bed. I still can't believe it. I can't believe he's gone.

It's all hitting me. A painful wave of the truth.

I look down at the letter and throw it to the other side of the room.

What am I doing?

I walk to the bathroom and I stare at myself in the mirror.

I'm pathetic. I couldn't help him no matter how hard I tried.

I can't do anything to help.

I sit on the floor, head buried in my knees with my arms wrapped around my legs. My nails dig into my skin until I bleed.

The pain hurts but it relieves the pain. Is this really all I can rely on? Harming myself?

After about 20 minutes of sitting on the floor trying to process everything I get up and walk over to the note. I pick it up and stare at it once more.

I walk over to my car and it still hasn't stopped raining.

Whatever.

I start driving to the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH HI!!  
> The letter will be on a separate chapter, i'm sorry. It'll be short but filled with a bunch of notes at the end due to me having WAYYYY too much to say!! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sticking around if your still here! I'm sorry this chapter sucked and I know I had many chances to make it better but I genuinely want to finish it all so I can have a rest. (Or something like a rest, yk I still have to finish 'Insane' on my wattpad) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! :]
> 
> Twitter: Stickkitt  
> Tiktok: Stickkit


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter  
> The actual end

I arrive at the spot. I stand in the field of grass while the rain pours down on me.

I didn't bother to bring an umbrella but I had a hoodie.

It was the same hoodie I wore the first day George came to Florida. A light blue hoodie. I look down at the letter and open it carefully. I try to not let the rain hit it but a couple drops fall onto it.

I begin to read,

_Dream,_

_Hey, I'm not so sure how to start this letter but I just want to say that i'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't try harder to stay. I'm sorry that you're probably not okay because of me. I'm sorry for everything._

_I hope you eventually move on from me and live your life happily. It's what I want you to do. My final wish I guess you could say._

_I love you so much and meeting you was one of the best things to happen to me._

_Take care love, i'll miss you. I love you with all of my heart and I always will, stay safe._

_-George_

My tears hit the note along with the rain. I stand there for a moment to take it all in.

Soon George. I'll be reunited with you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS FINALLY OVER NO JOKES THIS TIME OR CLIFFHANGER MAYBE  
> haha hello! It's me, the author, @stickkit on ao3 (Stickkit on wattpad)!! Kit for short (or Robin either one works, still figuring out what name i want to go by)  
> I have a bit to say actually, this story was one of my actual writings I was really proud of but I know I could've done better with the ending and for that I apologize. 
> 
> At the moment I am working on alternate endings because I did have MANY other ways to end this story. So that'll be a separate book on its own! It'll most likely be a shorts book where I write alternate endings to every story I finish and people can give me suggestions as well! So if you have a suggestion you can say it in the comments! 
> 
> So. Thats the end. Thanks for sticking around for the end <3 Love you all and take care!  
> Socials:  
> Twitter: Stickkitt  
> Tiktok: Stickkit  
> DISCORD: kit#4449 (will update whenever i need to)  
> (also if anyone would like to help me with drawings for the covers that would be nice! I don't have a lot to offer since i'm still a minor and have no way of giving money but we can come up with something if your up for it! dm me on twitter!)


End file.
